When You Say You Love Me
by StevieKiryuu48
Summary: After being together for three months Kuroko asks a serious question... Oneshot AkaKuro


Okay so this is my first published Fanfic... Lemme kno what you guys think. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB...wish i did though..

* * *

...When You Say You Love Me...

Its been three months since Akashi caught Kuroko off guard and confessed his love for him. That was the first time he saw the ever stoic boy blushing, heard him stutter and stammer as he searched for words. That adorable image has been engraved into Akashi's memory and never fails to bring a smile to the red-head's face.

Three months later, both teens are lying in each other's arms on the teal head's bed. After a heated make out session between the two, a comfortable silence envelopes them as each appreciates the warmth of the other. But after a while Kuroko breaks the silence.

"Akashi-kun..." he begins. Akashi opens his eyes, not remembering closing them.

"Yes Tetsuya?" he says gently. Kuroko continues, "Can I ask you something?"

What could the mysterious boy possibly want to ask about?

"You can ask me anything." Akashi whispers as he lovingly strokes the smaller boy's back.

Kuroko takes a few moments before he speaks and Akashi patiently awaits.

"When you say you love me,...what do you mean?" Akashi's hand slows at Kuroko's back but does not stop.

'Tetsuya and his insecurities' He thinks as he chuckles lightly.

Kuroko furrows his eyebrows at this as he looks up at his lover. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing nothing. But what brought that up?" Akashi asks as he looks at his uke. Kuroko lowers his eyes to the clothed chest in front of him.

"Nothing...its just a question that's been on my mind lately, so I thought I'd finally ask you."

Sighing Akashi rolls onto his back pulling Kuroko on top of him.

"Tetsuya, my adorable Tetsuya. If I were to answer that question it may take all night." Akashi said stroking Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko leans up and meekly brushes his lips against Akashi's.

"We have time." Akashi chuckles and brings their lips together again.

"Alright then." he says sitting up, making Kuroko straddle his lap. He places his hands on the smaller boy's effeminate hips rubbing soothing circles there as he spoke.

"When I say I love you," he began slowly as he locked his heterochromatic orbs with baby blue ones, "I mean I want to hold you close to me and never let go," he slid one arm around Kuroko's waist.

"I want to be the one that you can count on to catch you if you ever fall, be the soldier that you run to for protection, the shoulder you cry on in times of despair. When I say I love you I'm telling you I will never make you cry because of pain or heartache. I will forever be your light in darkness, I will never abandon you, despite what Father may say about us. I rather abandon my position as the Akashi heir and live a normal life with you, the one I love with my entire being. When I say I love you, I tell you that I am willing to lay my life on the line for you. I will take a bullet for you, sacrifice myself to save you...and if you ask me to I will carve my heart out and tattoo your name on it to prove to the world that its sole owner is and always will be Kuroko Tetsuya."

The tears that had welled up in Kuroko's eyes began flowing the second Akashi said he would give up everything to be with him, even his own life. He couldn't stop the soft sob that escaped his lips as Akashi hugged him closer. The red-head stroked baby blue locks as he said,

"And I can say these things because I know that when you say you love me, you mean the same thing." Kuroko could only nod against his boyfriend's shoulder as the tears continued to fall. He knew Akashi's words ringed true because of the sincerity of them and the intense look in his eyes. It was the same look as when the latter had first confessed his feelings for the timid boy. Kuroko knew that the things Akashi said he would do for him, his own parents would never even think about doing.

Akashi smiled as he felt the smaller boy nod, probably not able to use his voice at the moment. He gently pushed Kuroko back and kissed away his tears before sweetly kissing his plump lips. He slowly lay back down pulling his lover down with him and turned on his side as he hugged Kuroko closer. He kissed his hair and smiled again when he felt the smaller boy's lips brush on his neck in response. The blankets were pulled over the pair by the red-head.

"I love you, Akashi-kun." the blunette whispered.

"I love you too, Tetsuya." the red-head replied, giving his boyfriend one more kiss before sleep claimed them both.

* * *

End ^_^


End file.
